


You're a Hypocrite

by Crazynumnums



Series: Happiness Comes From Many Different People [3]
Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: Canon Autistic Character, F/M, Late night Inspiration, Part 3, Selfishness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 12:59:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17940155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazynumnums/pseuds/Crazynumnums
Summary: Opposites attract. Yin and yang. Is it a little bizarre? Definitely. Do they care? Not in the slightest.





	You're a Hypocrite

**Author's Note:**

> PART 3 IS HERE! Finally. I'm in a writing mood, I just published another chapter of my CM fic, and am raring to go! As a side note, I think that this will be the first Shaun/Morgan fic on here, which is surprising and yet not surprising at the same time. Still, cool milestone, and I like how this only came about because I decided to experiment. :D
> 
> Shout-out time, and holy hell were there a lot of you!! Thanks to eliving123, jackieyeet, glittercake, and livisapancake for the kudos! Hopefully you don't hate me too much after this fic! Thanks to Bubbles_Green for the kudos and comments! Great to know I've captured your interest with this! Thanks to bloody_mary for making me laugh with their hilarious comments and for giving me joy with their kudos! And thanks to Annber03 for writing another amazingly detailed comment on my story! It's so fantastic to see comments like yours showing up!
> 
> Onwards and (let's be honest, not upwards) downwards with the next installment of this series. It is 11:02 PM, and I will see you on the other side!

"Well, she was a bitch." Shaun didn't say anything in response to Morgan's comment, simply nodding his head. "It's not like we _told her how to continue living an enjoyable life, after all."_

"You are very hypocritical."

"How so, Shaun?"

"You called her a bitch because she was rude to us. But you are rude to people all of the time."

"I'm not rude to people _all_ the time. Just some of the time. Yeah, I know," she added quickly, holding up a hand to stop Shaun from speaking, "whatever. People need to develop thicker skin."

"Maybe you need to develop thicker skin."

Morgan groaned in frustration. "No, I don't, I don't care about her."

"Then why are you frustrated?"

"Because you are very irritating!" Morgan yelled. Shaun recoiled a little from the noise. "Sorry, Shaun."

"Maybe you need to develop thicker skin so that I do not annoy you so much."

"Yeah, maybe you're right, Shaun. Or maybe people could just learn to be nicer to the doctors that are trying to save their life!"

"You should be nicer to people."

"I really try, Shaun. Like now, I am trying to be nice to you." She grit her teeth. "I am trying not to punch you in the face. And as of right now, I seem to be succeeding. But the way you're going, that won't be for much longer."

"Thanks for trying to be nice."

"I'm _trying_ to be mean and scathing but evidently it doesn't work on you. Well, I tried. Now to go to the next patient, who will inevitably blame me for whatever ailment that they have."

"Try to stay being nice to the patient."

"Shaun, please, go away!" Morgan knew he was ready for a break, otherwise she wouldn't have said this. Shaun complied, albeit a little reluctantly.

*     *     *     *

Shaun sat outside the hospital. He knew it was okay to sit there, because he was on his break, but he still didn't know how he felt about sitting there where it would be easy for Morgan to find him again. He didn't want to be yelled at again. Morgan definitely seemed to be in that sort of mood, although he dared not mention that.

Sure enough, Morgan popped around the corner. Shaun shrunk into his seat a little. But the look on Morgan's face was not one of fury, but of concern. _Concern for him?_ "Shaun."

"Hello, Morgan. What's wrong?"

"Can- can I sit?"

Shaun nodded reluctantly, causing Morgan to sit, with some hesitation. Uncharacteristic for her, Shaun noted. "What's wrong, Morgan?" he repeated.

"I feel guilty." Shaun waited for her to elaborate. "You were right. I need thicker skin, I hated that she was horrible to me, and I took my anger out on you. Are you happy?"

"No, I'm not."

"What? Why not?"

"Because you're still upset."

Morgan's heart warmed a little at that. "Well, thanks, Shaun, although this is probably undeserved. The thing is, you're always willing to take it. I don't know why. But I have a bit of a temper, I'll admit--"

"You have a very big temper."

" _Thanks_ , Shaun. Anyway, you're always there. A punching bag. I couldn't give that shit to anyone else, because then that would create bigger problems. Which is really selfish of me, and I hate that it's a character trait that I possess, but I have to deal with it, I guess. Or rather, _you_ have to deal with it. Which isn't right."

"I don't mind."

"Why not?"

"Because I have thick skin." he said, remembering the theme of their previous conversation, which made Morgan giggle a little. Which was odd. He couldn't remember a previous time in which she had giggled. But she was doing it now.

"That doesn't really answer my question, Shaun."

"If you are yelling at me, then you aren't letting your feelings bottle up inside you. And I know you don't really mean it. At least, I think you don't really mean it."

"Of course I don't, Shaun!"

"It is good for you to yell at someone. And I have had lots of practise with people yelling at me. It doesn't matter much to me anymore."

"It can't be good for me to yell at you, no matter how therapeutic you claim it is."

"But you are feeling better!" Shaun genuinely seemed to be struggling to understand why his feelings on the situation mattered. It endeared him just that little bit more to her.

"Just consider yourself for a second. Forget about me. Wouldn't you feel happier if nobody got angry with you, if you didn't ever feel inadequate."

"If I never felt inadequate, then I would be arrogant. Like Dr. Melendez. I don't want to be arrogant."

"Yeah, come to think of it, I prefer you this way as well."

"If nobody got angry with me, then they would not feel better."

"Why are you so selfless? Why don't you care when I yell at you?"

"I don't care because the overall happiness is higher. I feel a little worse when you yell at me, but you feel a lot better. Doesn't that matter more?"

"But I don't feel better. At least, not anymore. I feel awful that I do this so often." Morgan shivered. The winter weather was catching up with her. "Can I give you a hug, Shaun?"

"Would you feel better if we hugged?"

"I think that you would feel better if we hugged." Shaun spread his arms. That seemed like a good reason. And as he hugged Morgan, he thought that it wasn't so bad to hug her. This made him feel safe, and he could feel her muscles relaxing. He felt her begin to pull away, and he tensed a little. He felt her lips on his cheek. He pulled away quickly. That was very unexpected.

"Why did you do Morgan? Did you do it because I wanted to?"

"No."

"Did you do it because you wanted to?"

"No."

"Then why did you do it?"

"Because we both wanted to." Shaun looked somewhat confused at her answer. "Look, you've been too selfless, and I've been too selfish. Maybe it's time to consider what we both want, Shaun. Time to find that perfect balance."

"Do you have perfect balance?"

"No! Chances are that I never will, Shaun. But, hey, I think I'm accepting that. You should accept that too."

"I accepted that ages ago, Morgan."

"Well, just let me catch up!" she laughed. And then she sobered up. "Seriously, though, if you want to do this, I just need you to do one thing. Tell me when I'm being too much, if I'm being too mean or horrible. Worry about yourself once in a while. It would make me feel a little better too."

"Okay, Morgan. Whatever you want."

She looked over at him playfully. "No, that's not how this works, remember?"

"Whatever _we_ want, Morgan."

"Better."

**Author's Note:**

> Did I just make Shaun enter a semi-abusive relationship with the bitchiest resident at San Jose? You bet I did! And you know what? I REGRET NOTHING! 
> 
> Or, to be more precise, 12:11AM me regrets nothing. 11 in the morning me, probably not so much.


End file.
